princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Insight (Single)
Insight is a single released by Atobe Keigo. Tracklist #Insight #Torasoru no Torikago #Insight (Original Karaoke) #Torasoru no Torikago (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= hah 全てを 見失い 何を願う？ その心に 躊躇（ためら）いはないさ hah 俺から 溢れ出す 何が見たい？ この瞳に 諦めは映さない 昇る太陽に 誓った日々が 闘う背中 支えを蹴る insight 燃える 勝負の影 汗も踊る 涸れた空に 遥か永（なが）い 時空（とき）を超えて 姿 魅せた 才・ 此処に 伝説は 俺から始まる ｈah 全てが 消え去って 何を願う？ その心に 戸惑いはないさ 銀（シルバー）クロスに 祈りを込めた 幼い夜の 弱さを蹴る insighｔ 冴える 勝利の影 髪を濡らす 熱い吐息 遥か永（なが）い 時空（とき）を超えて 姿 魅せた 完全（てんさい） 此処に 現実は 俺から始まる 昇る太陽に 誓った日々が 闘う背中 支え蹴る insighｔ 燃える 勝負の影 汗も踊る 涸れた空に 遥かが永（なが）い 時空（とき）を超えて 姿 魅せた 才・ 此処に insighｔ 冴える 勝利の影 髪を濡らす 熱い吐息 遥か永（なが）い 時空（とき）を超えて 姿 魅せた 完全（てんさい） 此処に 伝説は 俺から始まる |-| Romaji= hah Subete wo Miushinai Nani wo negau? Sono kokoro ni Tamerai wa nai sa hah Ore kara Afuredasu Nani ga mitai? Kono hitomi ni Akirame wa utsusanai Noboru taiyou ni Chikatta hibi ga Tatakau senaka Sasae wo keru insight Moeru Shoubu no kage Ase mo odoru Kareta sora ni Haruka nagai Toki wo koete Sugata Miseta Sainou Koko ni Densetsu wa Ore kara hajimaru hah Subete ga Kiesatte Nani wo negau? Sono kokoro ni Tomadoi wa nai sa SHIRUBAA KUROSU ni Inori wo kometa Osanai yoru no Yowasa wo keru insight Seru Shouri no kage Kami wo nurasu Atsui toiki Haruka nagai Toki wo koete Sugata Miseta Tensai Koko ni Genjitsu wa Ore kara hajimaru Noboru taiyou ni Chikatta hibi ga Tatakau senaka Sasae wo keru insight Moeru Shoubu no kage Ase mo odoru Kareta sora ni Haruka nagai Toki wo koete Sugata Miseta Sainou Koko ni insight Saeru Shouri no kage Kami wo nurasu Atsui toiki Haruka nagai Toki wo koete Sugata Miseta Tensai Koko ni Densetsu wa Ore kara hajimaru |-| English= hah, losing sight of everything, what do you wish for? That heart has no hesitation hah, pouring out from me, what do you want to see? Those eyes show no sign of resignation The sun rises, on the day of that vow My back as I fight refuses all support insight, blaze in the shadow of a battle Sweat dances, drying against the sky At a distance, time passes The form of a bewitching age, right here The legend begins here with me hah, everything vanishes, what do you wish for? That heart hasn't lost its bearings Putting prayers into a silver cross An immature night rejects all weakness insight, showing skill in the shadow of a battle Hair dripping, breath hot At a distance, time passes The form of a bewitching prodigy, right here The sun rises, on the day of that vow My back as I fight refuses all support insight, blaze in the shadow of a battle Sweat dances, drying against the sky At a distance, time passes The form of a bewitching age, right here insight, showing skill in the shadow of a battle Hair dripping, breath hot At a distance, time passes The form of a bewitching prodigy, right here The legend begins here with me Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles